


Healing Kiss

by Sparkette



Series: Loris Cadash [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dwarf Love, Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Fluff, I'm very bad at titles, Sickfic, blushing Josephine, dwarves need love too, grumpy adan as usual, leliana can be a tease, sick inquisitor, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkette/pseuds/Sparkette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loris Cadash comes down with an illness after adventuring out in The Fallow Mire. Adan tries to treat him, but Loris gets stubborn. Josephine sets to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Kiss

"My head...it hurts"

"I know, Inquisitor. Just stay put while I go make you some lettuce sou-"

"No! Not that foul stuff!" The Inquisitor groaned and pulled the blankets over his head.

Adan shook his head. "I swear. So stubborn. Alright, I'll see if I can make you something else" he grumbled and exited the Inquisitor's quarters.

Loris had caught some kind of sickness after returning from The Fallow Mire. His head hurt, his whole body hurt, his nose was runny, along with an aggravating cough and watery eyes. Sera, Dorian, and Blackwall, who went with him were all sick as well. But, not as bad as Loris. 

Adan was stopped by Josephine."How he is Adan?" Adan sighed heavily."Stubborn.I offered to make him some lettuce soup, and he doesn't want it. Says the stuff is foul." he shook his head and crossed his arms. Josephine then had an idea."How about garlic soup? or maybe some potato soup? He does like those." 

"Thank you Lady Montilyet. I'll have the cooks fix some right away. Finally, the stubborn dwarf will eat something" he sighed as he dashed down the hallway and exited the main hall.

I should go check on him. The ambassador thought. She opened the door that led to his quarters and knocked."Hello? May I come in?" she asked politely. "Yeah come on in-" Loris sneezed loudly then, which made her jump a bit. She opened the door and ascended up the stairs and felt pity for him. He was wrapped up in blankets, his usually neat dark brown hair now disheveled. 

"How are you feeling Loris?" she asked. She would have sat next to him, but didn't want to risk catching what he had. The Inquisition didn't need a sick ambassador after all. "I've had better days. My head hurts, my whole body hurts, I can't sleep without coughing." he explained wiping his watery eyes with a nearby rag that Adan had left. "Don't come near me, love. I don't want you getting sick." he said sneezing into the rag once more. "I won't." she reassured. "Adan says he'll bring you either garlic soup or potato soup soon. Does that sound better than lettuce soup?" she smiled at him. Loris smiled at her."Of course. I hate that lettuce soup. It tastes-" he sneezes.

Josephine rushed over to wipe the mucous away from his nose with his rag."Thanks" he smiled weakly."No problem. I'll get you a new one. " The Antivan woman placed a quick kiss on the dwarf's forehead."I'll be right back".

Loris felt himself warm all over after his forehead was kissed. It reminded him of when he was little and his mother would do the same to him. He felt himself drift through pleasant memories until he was deep asleep.

"What?! He's asleep? And I just-" Adan threw his hands up in the air. Leliana tried her best to hide her chuckle."I think Josephine had a hand in our Inquisitor falling asleep. He's very peaceful looking, and he hasn't been coughing. Which his good." Leliana looked towards said ambassador and grinned seeing her blush. "Leliana!" she scolded her. Adan had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing."Alright. When he wakes up, tell him he's got a bowl of garlic soup to eat." he said and left in better mood.

"Leliana, why did you just say that in front of Adan?" Josephine asked cheeks red. Leliana chuckled more."Well, it's true. Didn't know you could lull him into a restful slumber like that? You must have some sort of gift Josie". "I know you care about him, and he cares for you. I can see it, there's a tenderness in his eyes and demeanor when you're around. And you smile more, laugh more and I know you can't wait to see him after he's been out and about." she smirked and teased. 

Josephine shook her head."Leliana, you are impossible sometimes." 

Loris woke up at what to be in the evening. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. A figure at the foot of his bed caught his attention."Josie?" he asked. She jumped not expecting to hear him."Oh! I'm sorry. Did I wake you?". 

"No you didn't."

"Oh okay. How are you feeling now?"

"I feel better. But, still got body aches and my nose feels like it's clogged up. But, no headache."

"That's good to hear." she smiled warmly."Oh! Adan said you needed to eat this" she went to his desk and grabbed the bowl of garlic soup. 

"Thank you Josie" he said taking it and began slowly eating it. "Do you need anything else my lor-I mean Loris?" she asked getting ready to leave.

"Yes. Stay with me a little longer. I'm sure no nobles are coming today right? if so, they can wait." he said taking a spoonful of soup. 

"Alright then. No nobles or anyone was expected to come by. I'll stay as long as you like, unless something or someone needs me."

"Thank you. I would kiss you, but my breath smells like garlic and I'm sick of course."

Josephine chuckled and planted a kiss on his cheek and held his free hand."I love you and do get better soon."

"Love you too and I will. Because, when I'm over this. I'm going to give you a bunch of kisses" he smirked.

Josephine's eyes widen and giggled."You tease!" she exclaimed and laughed and couldn't wait until that day came.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think?  
> I know the Cadash Inquisitor's parents are not mentioned in game. But, I thought of mentioning his mother at least. They could still be alive or be deceased. We will never know I guess. But, thanks for reading!.  
> I know I'm bad at titles, don't remind me. And I'm bad at summaries, and notes.


End file.
